


Little Bunny Alfie

by Whiskey-and-Denial (Powerfulweak)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny Boy!Alfie, Cain wants to make Bunny!Alfie into a stew, Carrot Dildos, Dubious Consent, Heat activity, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega!Alfie, Penetration with a Vegatable, Stockholm Syndrome, Trapper!Cain, anal pentration, mentions of cannibalism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Whiskey-and-Denial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Bunny Alfie, hopping through the forest, runs into some trouble when he falls into a hunter's trap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bunny Alfie

**Author's Note:**

> Some aspects of this story contain dub con/stockholm syndrome elements, so I've tagged it just in case. Also, Alfie's age is never stated, but he's not a fully grown bunny boy yet, so again I tagged just in case.

Alfie should've listened to his mother when she told him not to wander out of their thicket.

“The forest is no place for silly little rabbits,” She warned, petting the soft, golden hair between his ears. “There are dangerous creatures out there.” When he tried to protest that he was almost full grown and could watch out for himself, she’d swat him on the bottom and tell him not to talk back. His older brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar, often echoed his mother’s warnings, but with the added teasing over him being an omega and weaker than the rest of them. 

He wishes he had listened now. If he had heeded any of their warnings, he wouldn’t be in this mess. He didn’t mean to wander off, he’d only followed  the rich scent of coriander and mint in the air in hopes of finding a treat before heading home. He didn’t even realize the rich herbs had be set out as a lure until he heard the steely “clink” of the trap shutting behind him. 

Alfie shivers in fear from behind the bars, staring at the muddy boots of the trapper who caught him. 

“Well, what have we here?” The man’s voice is deep and smooth. He peers into the cage, light blue eyes scrutinizing his trophy. “A bunny boy… My, my, my, don’t see those around often.” Alfie skitters back against the bars as the door unlocks, kicking his feet out against the trapper’s hand.

“Hold still, you little bastard,” he growls, grabbing hold of the scruff of Alfie’s neck. He gingerly pulls him from the trap, no doubt more out of concern for Alfie’s pelt than his well being. Alfie bites back a whine of pain as the trapper holds him off the ground. Bunny boys aren’t much smaller than humans, but this man holds him aloft as if he weighs nothing at all.

Alfie squints against the light pouring through the breaks in the trees; in the harsh midday sun, he has a clearer image of the trapper. He’s larger than Alfie, both broader and taller, and roughly the same size as his eldest brother Michael, with a mass of gray hair and a thick graying beard that hides most of his features. Alfie kicks at the air, writhing and trying to free himself from the man’s grip, but to no avail.

“Stop it!” The trapper hisses, giving him a sharp shake. “A bit of a fighter, aren’t you? Even if you are a bit skinny.” In one smooth movement, he swings Alfie around and tosses him back into the trap. 

“I suppose I’ll have to fatten you up a little, then.” The trapper ducks down to peek into the cage once more. “But I think you’ll make a fine stew, yes?” Alfie stops kicking at the bars and freezes at those words.

_ Stew _ ? This man plans on … eating him? 

Alfie cries out, squealing and screaming for someone to hear him. Balthazar, Gabriel, anyone. He thrashes against the bars, ignoring the searing pain in his sides with each slam. 

“Enough!” The trapper shouts, banging a fist against the cage. “You be quiet or I’ll slice your throat right here.” Alfie stills and slumps back into the corner. Huge fat tears roll down his face, soaking his fur, as the man heaves the cage into the back of his truck and drives away out of the forest.

 

* * *

 

His name is Cain, Alfie learns, and he lives at the edge of the wood on a modest farm. His home is a wood slat cabin, much draftier and less cozy than the hutches and thickets Alfie is used to. On the occasions where Cain lets him wander the yard (always on a lead, of course), he’s noticed a few chicken coops and several rows of boxes, alive with the hum of bees. Alfie surveys the area as much as he is able, hoping to catch sight or scent of something familiar, but nothing ever comes. 

Most of the time, Alfie stays tucked away in the crate set at the corner of the cabin, nestled amongst blankets and soft hay. Cain keeps a small garden, which provides all the vegetable that Alfie could ever enjoy. It would all be very pleasant if Alfie weren’t fully aware of his fate. 

_ “... fatten you up.” _ The words echo in his head. He knew that the humans hunted the bunny boys, but he’d always thought it was strictly for their furs. The thought of being slaughtered and butchered for this man’s supper makes his own appetite shrivel, ironically causing the opposite effect that Cain wants. Almost every day, he pulls Alfie from his crate, frowning deeply as he weighs and measures him.

“You have a pile of vegetables right there,” he mutters, leaning down and meeting the bunny’s eye, nose to nose. “Why won’t you eat?” Alfie only glares at him, before hopping down off the table and retreating to his nest.

Not all the humans are bad, of course; there is one man who visits from time to time. Cain calls him “Dean” and Alfie can only assume he’s another trapper, however he is much kinder to the bunny boy than his keeper. Often, he’ll sneak a pocketful of basil or mint leaves into the crate, which Alfie devours with gusto. He thinks maybe Dean keeps bunny boys of his own, because he likes to point out all the things he does incorrectly in his care of Alfie.

“He's not a pet, Dean,” Cain argues. “He's a meal.”

Dean frowns deeply. “He can hear you, y’know,” he points out. 

“It's not like he understand anything,” Cain sighs.

“You'd be surprised,” Dean says under his breath as he reaches into the crate to stroke Alfie’s ears.

 

* * *

 

Alfie wakes up one morning several weeks later feeling strangely off. He digs himself out of his nest of blankets, his his pelt matted by a thin sheen of sweat. His joints ache and every movement seems to take far too much effort. 

“Don’t tell me you’re sick,” Cain grumbles as he opens the crate to set out Alfie’s breakfast. He draws a hand across Alfie’s forehead, so cool and comforting that Alfie can’t help but press up against it, in spite of his distaste for the man. Cain tugs his hand away quickly, sneering in disgust and wiping his hand on his pant leg. Alfie whines at the loss. 

He spends the next couple days slumped at the side of the crate, either whimpering in need or sleeping fitfully. Cain grows increasingly frustrated by the noise and behavior, eventually giving in and calling Dean for assistance. 

It only take him a moment, glancing into Alfie’s cage, his grass-green eyes filled with sympathy, to figure out what’s wrong.

“You know he’s in heat, right?” Dean asks. Alfie’s eyes fly open in realization; his heat. He’d lost track of so much time being kept here that he hadn’t known when to expect it.

“His what?” Cain asks, rising from the table and walking toward the crate.

“His heat,” Dean repeats. “He’s in heat, and until you get another bunny boy in here, preferably an Alpha, you’re not going to have any peace.” He gives Cain a pointed look. “I could always bring Cas out here if you-”

“No,” Cain says staunchly. “No, no, I don’t want to breed this thing. Is there anything I can give him… maybe a supplement or an herb.”

“You’ll do more harm than good,” he says, shaking his head. “You could always… take care of him yourself.” Dean gives a small shrug and Cain’s eyes widen comically.

“That is disgusting,” he gasps. “I can’t believe… are you really suggesting…?”

“Hey, sometimes things just need to be taken care of,” Dean says, cutting him off. He tips his head in Alfie’s direction. “This little guy needs something, though, otherwise he might do some real damage to himself.” Dean leaves not long after that. Cain stands in front of the crate, glaring at Alfie, who can only whimper and stare back at him with big, tearful eyes.

“Fucking pathetic,” he hisses as he turns on his heel and walks into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and leaving Alfie alone in the dark.

That night, Alfie’s heat hits its peak. He lays on the bottom of the crate, grinding his small omega cock against the cool metal and wishing he has something, anything, to take this  _ need _ away. His fingers clench at his blanket and he bites at his lip hard enough to bleed as another wave of heat washes over him. He’s going mad. He’s going to die, he’s sure of it, unless he finds some sort of relief. He tries his fingers, but they are far too slim and small to satisfy him. 

Alfie groans in exasperation, letting his arm flop to his side, but lifts his head when his hand hits something cold and hard beneath his blanket. He reaches down and out a large, orange carrot. He remembers when Cain placed it in his dish, frowning in disgust (Alfie much preferred the leafy greens as opposed to the root), but at this moment he could cry with gratitude.

Without further hesitation, Alfie hops up onto his knees. He angles his ass in the air and shoves the carrot into his hole. It slides in easily, slick already coating his eager channel. The sudden invasion causes a shiver of relief to run down his spine and a low moan to rumble out of him. He slips it in and out slowly, gasping with every spark of pleasure, his tiny pink cock swollen against his belly.

Alfie works the carrot in deeper, only conscious of his heartbeat echoing in his ears and his building orgasm. He doesn’t even realize he’s not alone until the lights flick on.

“What the Hell is going on in-” Cain stops when he catches sight of Alfie, spread out on the floor of his crate with a carrot poking out of his ass, purring and writhing in pleasure. Alfie eyes widen in fear, but another wave overtakes him and he can’t control his breathy moan. 

Cain doesn’t say a word as he crosses the room and unlocks the door to the crate, kneeling in front of the entrance. Alfie flinches, expecting maybe a hard smack on his ass or a reprimand, but instead, he’s dragged back gently out of the cage and onto Cain’s lap.

“Is this what you need?” Cain whispers, petting a hand down the bunny’s back. He loosens Alfie’s grip on the carrot, taking hold of it himself. “Is it?” Alfie can only answer with a high pitched keen, arching his ass up even further. Cain slips the vegetable out, hesitating for a moment before driving it back in. The force punches a squeak out of Alfie and he moves back toward Cain’s hand, demanding more.

“Eager little cur, aren’t you?” Cain murmurs as he plows the carrot into him. Alfie nods and nuzzles against his chest. Cain’s hand comes up, gripping at his throat and pulling him up so he can drag hot, vicious kisses down over his face and neck. 

“Filthy little animal,” he growls in Alfie’s ear. When he angles the carrot up, a flash of light goes off behind Alfie’s eyes and he comes with a cry across Cain’s lap. Alfie crumples into a pile, floating in the afterglow of his orgasm. He’s barely aware of the sound of a zipper and a throaty grunt until he feels hot ropes of Cain’s come coating his fur.

Cain falls against the side of the crate, softening cock still in hand. Alfie’s head lolls to the side, exhausted but more aware than he’s been in days. He pushes himself up, crawling into Cain’s lap and setting his head on his shoulder. He wants to hate this man, this trapper who stole him away from his family, but he can’t. Not now, at least.

Cain raises a hand, and for a moment Alfie thinks he’s going to shove him off, but instead he smooths it down Alfie’s side, rubbing the cooling come deeper into his fur. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to keep you around a little longer,” Cain sighs. Alfie exhales deeply in relief, his eyes drifting closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [SPN Coldest Hits Challenge](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/139476843265/march-rules-reblog-this-post-to-enter-your-fic)


End file.
